The wonder of the fairy tale
by Fleur-de-lys de Gondelaurier
Summary: Les choses avaient toujours été simples avec Susan. C'était sûrement ça qu'Hannah aimait à propos d'elle. Car elle, en revanche, était tout le temps inquiète. [Abbones]
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour, bonsoir, ceci est le premier chapitre de ce 'recueil de chapitres' ayant pour thème principal Abbones (et donc, inévitablement, la guerre), soit la relation entre Hannah Abbott et Susan Bones. Cette histoire fait partie d'un recueil plus grand ayant pour sujet les relations f/f dans la saga Harry Potter. Une autre fiction sur ce sujet est déjà en cours de publication, sur Dorcas Meadowes et Marlène McKinnon. Mon but est ici de mettre en avant les ships féminins qui peuvent exister dans l'univers d'Harry Potter :) (puisque les ships m/f et m/m sont beaucoup trop prédominants). Pour ceux et celles que ça intéressent, le titre de cette fiction est tirée d'une chanson de ABBA, 'I have a Dream'._

* * *

Elle s'immobilisa une dernière fois face à sa valise.

-Susan ! émergea une voix du rez-de-chaussée. Si on ne part pas maintenant, on ne va pas être à la gare à l'heure !

Tout de même, ses doigts effleurèrent la reliure de cuir du livre ce même livre qui contenait les dizaines et les dizaines de lettres qui lui restaient de ses parents. Des souvenirs qu'elle n'avait même pas vécu et des centaines et des centaines de lignes écrites avec une écriture qu'elle ne verra jamais renaître, posant des questions de plus en plus stupides au fur et à mesure que les lettres se faisaient – des souvenirs et des lignes futiles, c'était tout ce qui lui avait toujours resté de ses parents.

-Susan !

Malgré tout, elle se mit sur ses pieds et jeta son sac sur son dos, traînant sa lourde valise sur le parquet de la chambre. Elle dut s'y prendre à deux fois pour faire entrer la valise dans le couloir du manoir, son regard attiré peu à peu par les photos et les portraits sur les murs aux tentures de velours. Tout à sa droite, il lui semblait que c'était Worth Bones, son arrière-grand-oncle ou quelque chose (en tant que sang-pur, elle avait entendu parlé de chacun des membres de sa famille encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle les connaisse presque autant qu'elle les aurait connu s'ils avaient été en vie). Et sur une petite table, le long du mur, une série de cadres, parmi lesquels Susan reconnaissait la photo du mariage de sa cousine Melinda, quelques années auparavant et elle était persuadée que si elle regardait d'assez près, elle verrait, parmi la masse de sorciers âgés en robe et en cape, sa petite silhouette se détacher sur le côté. Des photos de réunions, des réunions et encore des réunions, auxquelles elle avait seulement réussi à s'habituer et à s'adapter au fil des années.

C'était très fatigant d'être sang-pur. C'était très fatigant de faire partie de la famille Bones, surtout. Susan avait consciente que sa famille était en train de mourir. Si elle voulait être précise – mais sa tante dirait que c'est du sarcasme, et elle n'aime pas le sarcasme – Susan dirait que sa famille avait commencé à mourir dès le début de la première guerre sorcière. Enfin, lorsqu'elle descendait les marches et qu'elle voyait les portraits de ses oncles et tantes, cousins et cousines, membres de sa famille d'un degré ou d'un autre, Susan savait que sa famille était en train de mourir. Elle avait beau avoir grandi avec son cousin et sa cousine, ils avaient toujours près de dix ans de plus qu'elle, et quand Susan s'apercevait des rides sur le visage de chacun de ses proches... elle se disait qu'elle était jeune, et que la jeunesse quittait sa famille petit à petit.

Car c'était surtout très solitaire de faire partie de la famille Bones. Les journées étaient longues et ennuyeuses, les discussions à table portaient sur les affaires que sa tante menait au Magenmagot, et Susan n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir eu un seul ami. Pas que ça la dérangeait – elle se disait que si elle n'avait jamais eu d'ami, ça ne lui manquerait pas. Mais Susan n'avait jamais été proche de quelqu'un, elle n'avait jamais eu d'ami, elle n'avait jamais eu de parents non plus. Et d'une certaine façon, elle s'attendait à ce que les sept années qu'elle allait passer à Poudlard se dérouleraient de la même manière.

Maintenant, Susan pouvait dire qu'elle était heureuse que ça n'ait pas été le cas.

Elle jeta un regard en biais au garçon, plus petit qu'elle, qui marchait à ses côtés, alors qu'elle suivait son préfet dans les couloirs du château. Dehors, il faisait nuit, à présent, et les flammes des bougies éclairaient simplement les couloirs par leur faible lueur jaune.

-Poufsouffle semble être la meilleure maison de Poudlard, disait le garçon sur un air jovial, à son oreille. Enfin, _toutes_ les maisons de Poudlard sont biens, mais en particulier Poufsouffle. D'après mon frère, l'ambiance est géniale, et...

-Ernie, souffla Susan. C'est... Ernie, c'est ça ?

-Oui, répondit le garçon en relevant les yeux vers elle.

-C'est quoi les caractéristiques de Poufsouffle ? demanda alors Susan.

Ernie parut réfléchir un instant, alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient encore plus profondément dans les cachots du château.

-Tu n'as pas écouté la chanson du Choixpeau ? demanda-t-il enfin, avec l'expression qu'il aurait eu si Susan avait insulté toute sa famille. Il y a la loyauté, le goût du travail, la patience, la justice...

-La justice ? s'exclama Susan, en laissant un rire s'échapper de ses lèvres. Ma tante ne va pas arrêter de m'en parler. Elle est la présidente du Magenmagot.

-La... La présidente de _quoi_? s'écria Ernie, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, sa mâchoire se décrochant.

Ernie paraissait gentil. Un peu collant, sur les bords, mais il était gentil. Susan l'aimait bien et, alors qu'ils découvraient la salle commune de Poufsouffle, c'était lui qui se lança dans un grand monologue sur l'histoire de Poufsouffle, si bien que Susan se demanda s'il avait avalé un livre. Il était gentil, cependant, et c'est que lorsque Susan entra dans son dortoir qu'elle se retrouva seule.

Elle marchait dans les couloirs du château, les grands et larges couloirs dans lesquels elle avait l'impression d'être si petite, son emploi du temps dans une main et une carte dans l'autre. Son sac retombait sur son dos, la frappait régulièrement, et, alors qu'elle luttait pour avancer dans la foule d'élèves de plus en plus clairsemée alors que la certitude d'être en retard était de plus en plus menaçante, Susan voulait prendre sa tête dans ses mains et s'arrêter. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être en retard, pas une semaine seulement après la rentrée, car être en retard... Susan voulait simplement coller dans le monde sorcier puisqu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à coller autre part, et elle était persuadée qu'être en retard alors que tout le monde serait à l'heure aller la mettre de côté pour le reste de sa scolarité.

Mais Susan était perdue, aussi. Qui avait décidé de faire un château aussi grand ?

-Hé, excuse-moi, on est bien dans... Susan, c'est ça ?

Elle n'était pas sûre de l'avoir entendu, au début, puisque la fille avait parlé avec une voix si basse, un peu timide, et avec un air si nerveux, que ses mots s'étaient perdus dans la foule. Mais au contact de sa main sur son bras, Susan s'arrêta et se retourna. Elle aussi était plus petite qu'elle (Susan s'était aperçue être plus grande que la moyenne, depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard), et avait un teint un peu rose, de grands yeux clairs, de longs cheveux blonds attachés en deux nattes. Elle semblait essoufflée, aussi, et le poids de son sac à dos, contre son dos, la courbait légèrement.

-Oui, répondit Susan, sans lâcher sa carte et son emploi du temps. Et, hum... désolée, j'ai oublié ton nom, je suis pas douée avec ça.

-Hannah, répondit-elle en luttant à petites enjambées pour rester à côté d'elle. Hannah Abbot. On a... on a bien cours de sortilèges, pas vrai ?

-Oui, s'exclama Susan. Et si tu es venue pour me dire que toi aussi tu es perdue, alors on est...

-Non, je me demandais juste pourquoi tu allais dans la direction opposée à la salle de classe, coupa doucement Hannah. Je t'ai vu de l'autre côté du couloir et je pensais que je devais te prévenir...

Susan s'arrêta et baissa les bras. Enfin, elle se retourna vers Hannah, et, après quelques secondes de silence, eut un rire. Un rire sûrement nerveux et un peu désespéré, mais un rire quand même.

-Le cours de sortilèges, c'est par là ? laissa échapper Susan, en pointant du doigt l'autre bout du couloir, d'où elle venait.

Mais Hannah ne souriait pas, et paraissait plus inquiète que soulagée.

-Oui, et tu lis ta carte à l'envers, je crois, mais... on est en retard, Susan, la pressa-t-elle, parlant très vite et tout bas, avant de se saisir de sa main et de l'entraîner dans le couloir.

Elle se mit à courir à sa suite sans même y prêter attention. Finalement, elles arrivèrent dans le couloir du second étage, et Hannah s'immobilisa, tremblante, sa main à quelques centimètres du pan de bois de la porte.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda alors Susan, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Oui, c'est juste qu'on a deux minutes de retard et... souffla Hannah, avant de se retourner vers elle. Par Merlin, Susan, tu penses qu'on aura une retenue ? Et si Flitwick nous enlevait des points ? Notre maison nous détestera pour tout le reste de l'année...

-Sincèrement, souffla Susan, doucement, en posant la main sur son épaule pour la rassurer. Je ne pense pas qu'on nous détesterait pour être arriver en retard, Hannah. Ne t'en fais pas.

Elle vit ses épaules s'affaisser, et le poing d'Hannah retomber le long de son corps. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux.

-Tu peux frapper à ma place ? Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir... fit-elle alors.

Mais Susan l'arrêta en donnant quatre coups secs contre la porte de la salle et, en quelques instants, celle-ci fut ouverte, dévoilant la salle de classe et les élèves de leur maison assis sur les tables. Susan balbutia un mot d'excuse, avant de guider Hannah jusqu'aux deux dernières places laissées vacantes, au premier rang. Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, et sortit de son sac son encrier, sa plume et le rouleau de parchemin, alors qu'à côté d'elle, elle entendait Hannah poser son sac sur la table et y plonger ses mains et son regard.

Lentement, le professeur reprit son cours, et, bien que Susan sentait les regards de ses camarades de classe, elle ne s'en souciait pas. Enfin, alors qu'Hannah s'affaler contre sa chaise, elle se pencha vers elle.

-Merci, chuchota Susan. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais trouvé la salle de cours si tu n'avais pas été là.

Un sourire s'esquissa lentement sur les lèvres d'Hannah.

-C'est normal, assura-t-elle.

-Non, je veux dire, reprit Susan, toujours à voix basse. Si j'avais été à ta place, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais fait...

-C'est normal, Susan, insista Hannah, toujours doucement. On est dans la même maison et on partage le même dortoir, donc on est... amies, tu sais. C'est normal.

Et elle se détourna d'elle. Lentement, Susan se retourna vers le professeur. 'Amies'. Ce mot laissait une marque étrange dans son esprit et une sensation agréable dans son corps, tout autant qu'il faisait apparaître un sourire sur ses lèvres.

* * *

 _Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis en commentaire :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voici le second chapitre de cette fanfiction Abbones (un ship tellement peu inconnu mais si pure 3). J'espère que vous l'apprécierez!_

 **Pandelfique :** _Merci pour ton commentaire. Je suis d'accord avec toi ; Susan et Hannah ont tellement de choses à dire - et dans cette fic, je n'en aborde même pas la totalité (shame on me)._

* * *

Hannah ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un de spécialement nerveux.

Enfin, bien sûr, il y avait les crises d'angoisse peu avant les contrôles, qui la maintenaient éveillée la nuit, les soudains piques de panique quand les examens approchaient, et le stress qui s'emparait d'elle quand elle pensait aux cours plus de quelques secondes. Et tout ça, c'était fatigant.

Bon, peut-être qu'Hannah était du genre inquiète.

Quoiqu'il en soit, de tous les endroits du château, celui qu'elle préférait était les serres. Ce n'était pas qu'elle aimait spécialement les plantes ou qu'elle était très douée en botanique – elle avait de bonnes notes sans pour autant être excellente. C'était simplement que, sous la lumière chaude que laissait passer les dizaines et dizaines de fenêtres au verre sali par la pluie, qui retombait sur les tables de bois un peu grossière, qui donnait à la serre son air apaisant. Et Hannah aimait ça.

L'air y était frais, aussi ce genre de fraîcheur, de rafraîchissement, qu'on ne trouve qu'en présence des plantes, et alors qu'elle circulait entre les pots ronds et petits, aux couleurs orangées, et qu'elle voyait sous ses yeux les tiges et les feuilles sortir de parmi la terre brune, cet air lui parvenait, et c'était à cet instant qu'Hannah se sentait vraiment en paix.

C'était pour ça qu'elle préférait les serres aux autres endroits du château, n'en déplaise à Justin et à son attrait pour la tour d'astronomie.

-Est-ce que Mrs. Chourave sait que tu es là ? demanda une voix, dans son dos. Est-ce qu'on a même le droit d'être ici en dehors des cours ?

-Elle sait que je suis là, elle m'y a vu une fois, répondit Hannah, avec son sourire amical, en s'enfonçant encore un peu plus dans le dédale de tables, de pots et de plantes. Elle m'a juste souri, alors je pense que c'est pas grave.

Enfin, elle s'arrêta, immobilisa ses mains d'un côté et de l'autre des tables, et dirigea ses yeux vers ceux de Susan, derrière elle. Elle avait enroulé sa veste autour de sa taille, et ses longs cheveux auburn retombaient dans son dos.

-Et donc, tu... marmonna Susan, en balayant du regard les fleurs aux couleurs jaunes et violettes. Tu restes entourée de pots pendant quelques heures, c'est ça ?

-Je savais que tu n'allais pas être si enthousiaste que ça, répondit simplement Hannah, son sourire s'évanouissant un peu. J'ai essayé de te faire changer d'avis mais...

-Bien sûr que je suis enthousiaste, Hannah, la coupa Susan. Pourquoi je ne le serais pas à propos de quelque chose que tu _aimes_? J'essaie juste de comprendre. Est-ce que tu... tu as une serre chez toi ?

Hannah prit une profonde inspiration avant de se hisser sur le rebord de la table, tandis que Susan s'approchait d'elle pour lui faire face. C'était pour ça qu'Hannah aimait bien Susan. Enfin, elle aimait bien chacun de ses camarades de dortoir. Elle aimait bien Megan, et Ernie, et Justin. Mais Hannah aimait Susan en particulier. Car contrairement aux autres, Susan semblait s'intéresser. Ce n'était pas un simple intérêt poli, comme Ernie pouvait manifester, ou quelque chose qui ne méritait pas qu'on s'y attarde, comme Justin pouvait paraître penser. Non, avec Susan, c'était quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus profond et d'intéresser, quelque chose de plus doux et réel, sûrement. C'était un type de compréhension auquel Hannah n'était pas habituée, et qui, étrangement, lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Au fil du temps, elle avait fini par réaliser qu'elle en avait besoin – et c'était sûrement pour ça que dès qu'elle posait ses yeux sur Susan, elle sentait un sourire s'esquisser presque instinctivement sur ses lèvres – car au fil du temps, elle avait aussi fini par réaliser qu'elle avait besoin de Susan.

-En quelque sorte, répondit-elle enfin, toujours assise sur le rebord de la table. Je suis sang-mêlée, tu sais, et j'ai grandi avec les cultures moldues et sorcières. Ma grand-mère moldue aime jardiner, alors j'ai dû apprendre quelques trucs sur les plantes moldues. Et puis les manuels de botanique ont été les premiers que j'ai acheté sur le Chemin de Traverse, et je me rappelle que j'avais été tellement pressé à l'idée d'entrer à Poudlard que je les avais tous lu en un après-midi...

Sa voix s'éteignit face au sourire que lui adressait Susan. Hannah se tut, pressa ses lèvres entre elles. Elle était sûrement en train de l'ennuyer, mais face au regard encourageant dans les yeux de Susan, au sourire qui persistait sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle l'écoutait parler, cette pensée disparaissait dans le fond de son esprit.

-Pourquoi tu m'écoutes parler ? demanda alors Hannah sans oser croiser son regard. Je ne dois pas être si intéressante à écouter...

-Ne dis pas ça, souffla Susan sur un air jovial. Tu es plus intéressante que Binns...

-C'est un compliment ? demanda Hannah en riant.

Susan se joignit à elle et elles restèrent silencieuses un moment après ça, jusqu'à ce qu'Hannah se décide à reposer la question :

-Pourquoi tu m'écoutes parler de plantes et de serres ? demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois. Je veux dire, Ernie et Megan ne prennent pas cet effort.

-Oui, admit Susan, l'air pensive. Je pense que c'est parce que...

Sa voix se termina en une suite de mots incompréhensibles et à peine articuler qu'elle étouffa en enfonçant son visage dans les manches de sa veste. Levant un sourcil interrogateur, Hannah se retrouva à rire un peu malgré elle en voyant sa peau hâlée, le sommet de son front, prendre des teintes rosées. Hannah tenta de plaquer sa main contre sa bouche pour empêcher un nouveau rire de franchir ses lèvres, mais se retrouva à rire entre ses doigts.

-Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? demanda-t-elle alors.

Susan lâcha les manches de sa veste, qui retombèrent contre les plis de sa jupe, et, un air amusé semblant être étouffé uniquement par l'embarras qui s'était saisi d'elle, tenta d'esquiver au mieux possible son regard.

-Je pense que c'est parce que tu as été ma première amie, dit-elle alors, sa voix s'emballant alors qu'elle achevait sa phrase, avant de renfoncer son visage dans les plis de sa veste.

Hannah laissa son expression s'évanouir alors que ses sourcils se hausser sous la surprise. Elle devina un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres, alors que le visage de Susan devenait de plus en plus rose.

-Vraiment ? S'exclama-t-elle. Je... c'est... c'est adorable !

-Merci, Hannah, s'étrangla Susan.

Mais, avant qu'elle n'ait pu rajouter quelque chose, elle lançait ses bras autour de son cou et la faisait trébucher en une étreinte, alors qu'elle sentait que si la table contre laquelle Susan se tenait était derrière elle, elles seraient sûrement tomber. Elles heurtèrent la table en un bruit de pots qui s'entrechoquent, et, riant toujours, Hannah la lâcha, recula de quelques pas, alors qu'elle sentait son sourire, toujours présent sur ses lèvres, et elle était un peu gênée de sourire comme ça car elle avait consciente qu'elle devait être ridicule – mais là encore, ça ne gênait pas Susan, puisqu'elle souriait du même sourire un peu embarrassé mais toujours sincère.

-Donc, marmonna Susan, en se retournant vers les pots qui étaient derrière elle. Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

-Des germes de belladone, répondit Hannah. Mrs. Chourave a fait un cours là-dessus il y a même pas trois jours, Susan !

-Trois jours, c'est très long, protesta Susan. C'est trois nuits de sommeil et neuf repas.

Hannah rit alors qu'elle restait à ses côtés, leur coude se frôlant à peine, jusqu'à ce que Susan se saisisse du pot qui était face à elle, et se décide à l'examiner du regard.

-Et qu'est ce qu'on fait avec des germes de belladone ? demanda-t-elle alors.

-On fait pousser des belladones, Susan, souffla Hannah. C'est dans le nom.

-Oh, laissa échapper Susan. Tu marques un point.

Mais un sourire amusé s'était esquissé sur ses lèvres et Hannah perçut sa main se diriger vers le pot et, avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de réagir, elle vit la terre arriver sur elle et retomber contre ses cheveux.

-Tu ne viens pas de... souffla Hannah en riant.

Mais Susan avait reprit une nouvelle pincée de terre, et Hannah quitta en courant l'allée de tables, sentant la terre heurter sa chemise avant de retomber sur le sol de pierre. Elle se pencha derrière une des tables de bois de la salle, entendant Susan, à quelques mètres d'elle, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts rencontrèrent un autre pot. Se saisissant d'une pincée de terre, Hannah se releva, visa et tira en riant, voyant la terre rencontrer le visage de Susan. Elle se raidit alors que ses paupières se fermer contre la terre, tandis qu'Hannah replongeait derrière la table.

Plus haut, elle entendait Susan rire aussi, avant de se saisir d'une poignée – une _poignée_ – de terre, et, alors qu'Hannah se relevait une nouvelle fois, la lancer sur ses vêtements.

Hannah tenta de riposter. Tant bien que mal, elle tenta de riposter, et, alors que leurs vêtements se brunissaient sous les projectiles, le sol se retrouvait couvert sous la terre. Entre elles, les pots se vidaient, et Hannah avait la certitude qu'elles seraient bien restées ici pendant tout le reste de l'après-midi, sous la lumière des serres, si elles n'avaient pas entendu des bruits de pas, à l'extérieur. Elle était juste à côté de Susan, maintenant.

L'œil aux aguets, l'oreille tendu, Hannah s'était immobilisée, et, jetant un regard à la terre sur le sol, à la terre sur leurs vêtements, à la terre sous leurs ongles, son inquiétude se retrouva étouffer par l'amusement et, un sourire s'esquissant encore une fois sur ses lèvres, elle se saisit de la main de Susan.

-Viens, souffla-t-elle avant de se précipiter vers la porte menant aux couloirs du château.

Elle entendit la porte se refermer derrière elle alors qu'elles entraient dans le château, laissant les serres derrière elles.

* * *

 _Et voici donc ce second chapitre! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir (même de maigres) retours!_


	3. Chapter 3

Susan n'avait jamais eu de famille. Enfin, bien sûr, comme tout le monde, elle _avait_ une famille. Mais ses parents étaient morts lorsqu'elle était encore enfant et dans la maison de sa tante et de son oncle, alors que les affaires du Magenmagot étaient toujours plus importantes que l'attention qu'on devait accorder à un enfant, elle n'avait jamais vraiment vécu de ces moments que doivent partager les mêmes membres d'une famille.

Malgré tout ça, elle ne s'était jamais plainte. Étant dans la même année que le _grand_ Harry Potter, elle n'avait jamais vraiment songé à se plaindre – après tout, pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Ils avaient tous des problèmes, pas vrai ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, lorsqu'Hannah lui avait proposé de venir passer Noël chez sa famille, Susan avait hésité. Elle aimait beaucoup Hannah. Elle aimait les journées qu'elles passaient ensemble, les soirées qu'elle passait à ses côtés, les petits-déjeuners qu'elles partageaient et les conversations qu'elles avaient – en fait, chaque instant qu'elle passait avec Hannah était toujours plus important que le précédent, et ce, depuis très longtemps maintenant. Mais _passer les vacances de Noël chez elle_? Susan hésitait. Après tout, elle ne voulait pas s'imposer chez les Abbot. Et c'était quelque chose de presque officiel, passer les vacances de Noël chez quelqu'un. Susan ne savait pas si elle était prête. Et si elle se ridiculisait ? Et si Hannah finissait par la trouver embarrassante et voulait ne plus rien avoir à faire avec elle ?

Mais Susan avait fini par accepter. Car comme ce que tout ce qu'Hannah désirait, elle finissait par l'obtenir. Ou, en tout cas, elle finissait par l'obtenir de Susan. Car elle ne pouvait jamais résister bien longtemps lorsqu'Hannah lui souriait ou même la regardait de ses yeux clairs.

Le manoir des Abbot était différent de celui des Bones. Déjà, il était plus grand, mais paraissait, d'une certaine manière, plus étroit. Les murs de briques rouges se tenaient, droits, au milieu d'une colline verte, et semblaient émergés des champs environnants les rayons blancs et froids du soleil entraient par les larges fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée, et par les plus petits carreaux des étages. Le sol était de bois, tout comme l'étaient les murs et les portes, qui ne perdaient leurs couleurs sobres que sous les décorations des tapisseries. D'une certaine manière, Susan trouvait que le manoir des Abbot était mieux que celui dans lequel elle avait vécu toutes ses années plus confortable, plus petit, et plus... convivial.

Prudence Abbot était une sorcière qui ne devait pas dépasser la taille moyenne, aux traits déjà un peu vieillis, et à l'allure toujours avenante. Ses cheveux blonds striés de gris étaient retenus en un chignon, et sa robe de sorcière était serrée à la taille par une série de ceintures sombres, dans laquelle était mêlée sa baguette. Et lorsqu'elle la vit, elle la gratifia d'un grand sourire, un sourire auquel Susan n'était pas vraiment habituée venant d'un adulte – un sourire très différent que celui, avisé et sage, de sa tante. Un sourire qui paraissait plus gentil et, d'une certaine manière, véritable. Le même sourire qu'Hannah. Et, alors que le vent se faisait plus fort et plus froid, que le ciel était plus blanc et plus dur et annonçait la neige, Susan se retrouva à sourire à son tour.

-Susan, c'est ça ? demanda la mère d'Hannah, sur un air amical.

-Oui, souffla-t-elle en retour. Bonjour, madame Abbot.

-Ne t'embêtes pas avec toutes ces formalités, Susan, lança Mrs. Abbot avant de lui faire signe d'entrer dans la maison, la gratifiant d'un nouveau sourire. Tu es une invitée, ici, pas une prisonnière.

Susan hésita sur le seuil de la porte, avant de sentir Hannah alléger ses bagages en se saisissant de sa valise par la poignée.

-Voilà, soupira-t-elle avec peine, ses yeux rencontrant les siens. Laisse-moi m'en charger.

-Non, Hannah, c'est bon, tenta de riposter, en vain, Susan.

Mais Hannah entrait déjà à la suite de sa mère par la porte de la maison, et Susan la suivit, un peu maladroitement, jusque dans le hall.

-Je la voyais plus petite, de ce que tu m'en avais dit, souffla Mrs. Abbot, tout bas.

-Elle n'est pas petite, maman, répondit Hannah en riant doucement. Elle est même plus grande que moi.

Elle s'arrêta face à l'arche de pierre qui marquait l'entrée du salon, et dirigea son regard vers les décorations de Noël dans le coin de la salle se dressait un grand et large sapin aux épines vertes, aussi rigoureuses que devaient l'être les épines d'un Mimbelus Mimbletonia, dans la serre de botanique. Et puis, faisant le tour des murs, projetant sur les fauteuils tendus de vert et de rouge leurs lueurs pourpres et froides, des guirlandes, épaisses et brillant avec un aspect presque spectral. Et puis, sur les murs, les tableaux, les peintures aux paysages hivernales, les petites fées qui voletaient autour du mobilier et les angelots suspendus au plafond, se basculant d'avant en arrière avec lassitude. Susan s'était arrêtée, aussi, alors qu'elle entendait le bruit des talons de Mrs. Abbot s'éloigner en direction de la cuisine.

-On n'est pas une famille _si_ religieuse, lui assura Hannah, en découvrant son air ébahi. On prend juste les fêtes de Noël très au sérieux. J'espère que tu ne trouves pas ça trop bizarre.

-C'est parfait, Hannah, souffla Susan, s'en détacher ses yeux du salon.

Elle n'avait jamais vu, elle n'avait jamais eu, quelque chose qui pouvait se rapprocher d'un 'véritable Noël'. À côté d'elle, elle sentit Hannah poser les bagages qu'elle tenait sur le sol, et rester quelques instants silencieuses, à quelques centimètres d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par relever son regard vers elle.

-Viens, souffla-t-elle alors, en la saisissant par la main. Je dois te montrer ma chambre.

Si le manoir des Abbot pouvait paraître grand, ce n'était rien comparé au jardin qui l'entourait. C'était un après-midi qui, bien qu'il était froid, avait pour mérite d'être beau, et Susan sentait les rayons du soleil l'atteindre sous ses manteaux, et ce malgré les températures basses.

-Ma mère travaille pour le Ministère, lui disait Hannah, ses cheveux blonds se mêlant à l'épaisse écharpe blanche qu'elle avait enroulé autour de son cou. À la brigade de police magique.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Susan, en voyant ses pas soulever la neige à ses pieds, alors qu'elles marchaient le long de la lande entourant le manoir. Pourtant, quand on la voit...

-Je sais, fit doucement Hannah. Elle se charge surtout de trouver et trier des renseignements, mais, tu sais, c'est tout de même important.

-Je sais, assura Susan. Ma tante est la présidente du Magenmagot. Je pense que sans renseignement, on ne pourrait jamais avancer dans les enquêtes et les procès.

Elle marchait aux côtés d'Hannah, sous les cyprès aux branches dénudées, alors que la neige tournoyait en douceur autour d'elles. Elle vit Hannah, emmitouflée sous son manteau, hausser les épaules avec humilité.

-Enfin, voilà, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire modeste. Ce n'est pas un _très bon_ travail, mais ça nous assure une bonne maison – même si... je suppose que ce n'est rien comparé à la tienne.

Susan s'arrêta au même instant qu'elle et se retourna vers la mare, gelée, qui se trouvait derrière Hannah, et la façade du manoir qui se dressait, en amont de la colline blanche.

-Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama-t-elle alors, un grand sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres. C'est génial !

-Ne dis pas n'importe... protesta Hannah en retour.

Sa phrase fut coupée lorsque Susan plaqua ses mains sur ses épaules, avant de l'entraîner vers le sol. Susan sentit le contact, plus doux qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, de la neige, aussi froide qu'elle l'avait semblé, et retomba aux côtés d'Hannah en éclatant de rire. Mais elle sentit son amie riposter en lui donnant un coup de coude amical, et beaucoup trop doucement pour être ne serait-ce qu'un peu douloureux, dans le bras.

-Ne fais pas ça, Susan ! s'exclama-t-elle, en riant malgré tout. J'étais en train de parler !

Mais, malgré l'air énervé qu'elle voulait se donner, elle resta allongée à côté d'elle dans la neige, ne parlant qu'à peine des flocons de neige qui retombaient sur son visage et dans ses cheveux, jusqu'à à ce qu'enfin, après un long moment de silence, elle se hissa sur son bras, et se redressa à moitié, baissant son regard vers les yeux de Susan, remettant une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille. Et, après un autre moment d'attente, un sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres. Et malgré le froid qui commençait à lui mordre le bout des doigts et les pieds, Susan se laissa reposer contre le sol froid, tandis que l'espace d'un instant, il lui sembla qu'elle aurait pu rester allonger ici, dans la neige, de longues années encore.

De tous les endroits du manoir, celui que Susan préférait rester la chambre d'Hannah. Enfin... la chambre d'Hannah, juste après la cuisine (car la cuisine était toujours l'endroit préféré de Susan). La chambre était carrée, et le plafond assez bas comparé aux autres pièces de la maison. Les rayons pâles de la lune, assez fort pour éclairer la chambre, filtraient par les rideaux fins et clairs qui avaient été apposé à la petite fenêtre carrée de la chambre, sur le rebord de laquelle reposaient quelques plantes, poussant dans de petits pots de céramique aux contours peints en jaune. Et c'était quelque chose si typique d'Hannah que Susan se retrouva à sourire en les découvrant la première fois.

Le petit faisceau qui émanait de la lampe de chevet ne pouvait qu'éclairer, avec force, cependant, le sol sur lequel elles l'avaient descendu, et le regard de Susan se perdait dans les détails du tapis qui avait été jeté sur le parquet de la chambre. Juste à côté d'elle, adossée au rebord du lit, Hannah était déjà en pyjama, ses bras nus entourés ses genoux, et elle riait.

-Imagine si _vraiment_ Ernie avait pu participer au Tournoi pendant plus de quelques secondes, répéta-t-elle.

-Poufsouffle aurait été la honte de Poudlard, souffla Susan en laissant échapper un rire, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Il n'aurait pas tenu plus de quelques secondes face à ce dragon ! Heureusement que c'est Cedric, le champion. Il le mérite vraiment, je veux dire – si quelqu'un doit être le champion de Poudlard, c'est lui.

La voix de Susan s'éteignit, alors que, face à elle, Hannah laissait un sourire s'esquisser sur ses lèvres avec un air amusé.

-Serais-tu amoureuse, Susan ? demanda-t-elle alors.

-Moi ? s'exclama-t-elle en réponse, avec un rire un peu forcé. Je... non.

Elle trouvait ça un peu stupide, à vrai dire. Elle ne savait pas ce qui faisait dire ça à Hannah, et surtout... surtout, ça lui paraissait complètement ridicule. Susan ne savait pas comment expliquer ça avec des mots, mais c'était complètement ridicule.

-Alors, reprit-elle enfin, pour changer de sujet, l'air plus grave. Tu en penses quoi, de Harry ? Je t'ai vu, porter un de ces badges. Tu ne m'en as pas parlé, mais...

-J'aime bien Harry, se défendit Hannah, un air sincère dans sa voix. Je l'aime vraiment bien. C'est juste que... il y a toujours quelque chose avec lui, tu sais ? Et... même Mrs. Chourave l'a dit – on voit déjà Poufsouffle comme la plus nulle maison de Poudlard. Et pour une fois qu'on avait une chance d'être plus que ça... enfin. J'aime bien Harry, mais il n'aurait pas dû mettre son nom dans la Coupe de Feu. Ce n'est pas honnête vis-à-vis de Cedric.

-Je vois, souffla Susan. Ernie m'a dit la même chose, mais... tu penses qu'il a vraiment mit son nom dans la Coupe ? Il dit le contraire, et...

-Je sais qu'il dit le contraire, coupa doucement Hannah. C'est juste que ça ne peut être que lui – la Coupe ne ment pas, Dumbledore l'a dit. Donc soit Harry a mit son nom dans la Coupe de Feu, soit... soit il a mit son nom dans la Coupe de Feu.

Elle avait gardé son ton amical, et ne semblait pas vraiment blâmer Harry. L'espace d'un instant, Susan resta silencieuse, le dos contre la table de chevet, à quelques centimètres d'elle, à analyser son visage et la manière dont sa peau se plier de ses lèvres à son oreille, dont ses fossettes apparaissaient sur ses joues quand elle souriait, dans l'espoir de découvrir un moindre geste qui pourrait trahir sa véritable opinion. Car Hannah était comme ça, aussi. Elle ne dirait pas clairement quelque chose si elle pensait que c'était quelque chose de méchant à dire.

-Je vois, dit lentement Susan, abandonnant enfin.

Hannah lui sourit une nouvelle fois, avant que son visage ne s'assombrisse.

-Mais j'aime bien Harry, affirma-t-elle encore une fois. Je ne sais pas si tu as entendu les rumeurs, mais... apparemment, il aurait vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui, en première année.

Susan se raidit lentement.

-J'en ai peut-être déjà entendu parler, dit-elle, le souffle court.

Son expression s'était évanoui, mais Hannah gardait son regard posé sur elle. Elle savait pour ses parents, et, bien qu'elles n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé, elle savait qu'elle la comprenait.

Et encore une fois, elles redevinrent silencieuses, et Susan se retrouva une nouvelle fois à se perdre dans les détails du visage d'Hannah, les tâches de rousseur qui apparaissaient autour de ses yeux et le sourire amical qu'elle avait constamment sur les lèvres. Et, avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'y penser plus de quelques secondes, Susan franchissait les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient, et effleuraient brièvement ses lèvres des siennes, avant de s'éloigner brusquement en revenant à la réalité. Elle retomba contre la table de chevet, et resta immobile. Hannah non plus ne bougeait pas, ses yeux posés dans les siens, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin Susan vit son corps s'agiter sous les frissons.

-Je me demandais pourquoi tu n'avais pas fait ça plus tôt, laissa alors échapper Hannah alors que ses joues rougissaient.


	4. Chapter 4

_Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fiction :) Merci à_ Tooran _pour sa review sur le dernier chapitre, j'espère que celui-là te plaira également!_

* * *

Hannah sentit le pot qu'elle tenait entre les mains lui échapper et se briser sur le sol, alors même que celui-ci semblait disparaître sous ses pieds. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Rien de tout ça ne l'était.

Mais, alors qu'elle sentait chaque regard et chaque visage se tourner en direction du sien, que sa lèvre se mettait à trembler alors que la réalité perçait chaque parcelle de son esprit comme un millier d'aiguilles, Hannah ne pouvait plus dénier à l'air grave de ses professeurs, aux visages inquiets des élèves qui l'entouraient, personne ne semblait rire, et à présent, elle se sentait saisie de nausées, et la peur, une peur irrépressible, la peur de la vérité, s'empara d'elle, et Hannah se sentit éclater en sanglots alors qu'elle glissait à son tour sur le sol de la serre aux côtés des débris du pot qui venait de se briser.

C'était vrai, pourtant, et elle devait se le rappeler encore et encore car elle avait peur d'oublier – l'oubli, c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait compris être dangereux au fil du temps – elle avait peur d'oublier ce à quoi ressembler leur vie maintenant, d'oublier la peur et l'angoisse constante, les dizaines d'articles qui paraissaient chaque jour dans des dizaines de journaux différents, sur les morts et les disparus, ceux qui s'étaient fait tués ou avaient dû faire faillite. Car parfois, elle l'avait aussi compris au fil du temps, c'était très simple de vivre sous les illusions et les rêves, sur ce qu'avait été autrefois sa vie.

Les illusions et les rêves, elle les connaissait que depuis l'année dernière, l'année où Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom été revenu. Hannah ne devait pas se laisser berner par ces choses, car c'était dangereux car ça l'empêchait d'agir.

Hannah ne pouvait pas se laisser berner par les mensonges que le Ministère répandait à présent elle ne l'avait pas fait l'an dernier lors de l'Armée de Dumbledore, elle ne l'avait pas fait cette année, et elle devait veiller à ne pas le faire chaque matinée et chaque soir. Hannah ne pouvait pas se laisser berner par tout ça, car sa mère venait de se faire tuer, et bien qu'elle savait que c'était facile d'oublier ça, d'abandonner face à tout ce qui était en train de se passer, pour tenter de retrouver un semblant de ce à quoi sa vie était avant Hannah savait ça tout autant qu'elle savait que ça lui était impossible.

 _Car sa mère était morte._

Et pendant longtemps encore, elle eut l'impression de rester avachie sur le sol de pierre, sans retrouver la force de se lever, l'énergie pour clarifier ses pensées. Hannah se sentait simplement... dévastée. Plus que tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre auparavant, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le temps de reprendre une respiration normale, elle ne prêtait ni attention aux élèves et professeurs qui l'entouraient, alors qu'elle reposait sur ses genoux, au sol.

Hannah ne trouvait simplement pas la force de se relever.

Et puis, après un moment, un long moment, elle se sentit être hissée sur ses pieds et, les jambes encore tremblantes, faibles, être sortie de la serre. Autour d'elle, les murs, le sol, les armures, semblaient tous se fondre en une tache informe de gris, qui l'engloutissait et lui faisait tourner la tête. Et Hannah se retrouva allongée.

Elle sentait contre elle et son corps les draps rêches du lit, le matelas trop dur et l'oreiller creusé et, la fatigue assombrissant son visage, gardait les yeux rivés sur l'angle du mur du dortoir, là où les planches de bois se chevauchaient légèrement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le bruit, trop dur et trop strident, de la porte du dortoir qui s'ouvrait. Poussant un profond soupir, Hannah s'appuya sur son bras pour se redresser.

Susan entrait.

Elles n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de la famille de Susan. Bien sûr, comme tout le monde sûrement, Hannah savait que ses parents s'étaient fait assassinés peu après sa naissance. Elles n'en avaient pas parlé. Même après qu'elles aient commencé à sortir ensemble, en quatrième année, elles n'en avaient pas parlé, et Hannah n'avait jamais vraiment osé aborder le sujet.

Et même quand le reste de la famille de Susan s'était fait tuée par les Mangemorts, en août dernier, lorsque le corps d'Amelia Bones avait été retrouvé, elles n'en avaient pas parlé. Bien sûr, Hannah l'avait tout de suite proposé, forcé presque, de venir chez elle pour l'été au moins. Mais Susan avait refusé, et lorsqu'elles s'étaient revues, peu après ça, elles n'en avaient pas parlé.

Ce n'était pas un sujet qu'elles abordaient facilement, la mort. C'était sûrement dû au fait que maintenant, aucune d'elle n'avait la certitude qu'elles pourraient la repousser longtemps. D'une certaine manière, la mort était juste face à elles. Et encore une fois cette année, on le rappelait à Hannah.

-Ma mère est morte, dit-elle alors, en un souffle.

-Je sais, répondit Susan, tout bas, avant de laisser son sac tomber à ses pieds et de se diriger vers le lit.

Elle s'y laissa tomber et elles restèrent là, dans le silence du dortoir désert. Toutes leurs autres camarades de classe devaient encore être en cours. Hannah ne savait pas quelle heure il était ni combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis ce matin.

-Je suis désolée, Hannah, chuchota alors Susan, assise juste derrière elle, en un souffle.

Et, presque instinctivement, Hannah attira ses bras vers elle, et les passa autour de sa taille. Elle les pressa auprès d'elle, se laissa reposer contre Susan, envahir par la chaleur qui émanait d'elle. Hannah prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux, alors qu'elle laissa sa tête reposer contre l'épaule de Susan et, doucement, elle sentit celle-ci resserrer son étreinte, la serrer contre elle à son tour, se mettre à passer sa main dans ses cheveux, se mettre à tresser ses cheveux. Susan avait toujours été douée pour faire des tresses. Et c'était quelque chose qui avait toujours pu aider à calmer Hannah.

Et pendant quelques secondes, enfin, Hannah se sentit s'assoupir, glisser dans le sommeil. Susan avait toujours eu cet effet-là sur elle, lorsque, dans leurs premières années, elle la rassurait lorsque les nuits se faisaient plus difficiles. Et Hannah ne se rappelait même plus quand est-ce qu'elle avait dormi dans son lit pour la dernière fois.

La première fois qu'Hannah avait dormi dans le lit de Susan, ça devait être en cinquième année, alors que l'Armée de Dumbledore venait d'être fondée. Elle en avait encore les cicatrices, celles des retenues d'Ombrage, sur la paume de sa main, et elle se doutait bien qu'elles ne disparaîtraient pas. Ça ne dérangeait pas Hannah mais, en particulier, ça ne dérangeait pas Susan. Au contraire, ça semblait même être l'origine d'une certaine fierté, chez elle. Une fierté qui inquiétait Hannah, car elle savait que ces derniers temps, il ne fallait pas se montrer trop imposant.

Sa mère s'était sûrement montrée trop imposante.

Hannah ne pouvait pas perdre Susan. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle prenne de risque, bien qu'elles avaient rejoint l'A.D. ensemble. Après ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, Hannah ne pouvait pas perdre Susan.

Lentement, Hannah rouvrit les yeux. Elle avait eu l'impression que c'était des secondes, mais à la manière dont le soleil entrait dans le dortoir, à la chaleur de ses rayons sur les draps, elle savait que c'était véritablement l'après-midi, maintenant. Et, tout doucement, elle se redressa, et tourna la tête vers Susan. Elle était réveillée. Elle n'avait peut-être même pas dormi. Hannah la regarda en silence un instant, avant de tenter, de forcer, un sourire plus faible qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

-Je suis désolée, je crois que je me suis endormie, souffla-t-elle tout bas.

-Oui, tu t'es endormie, affirma Susan, en rendant son sourire avec moins de difficultés. Pendant deux heures, au moins.

Hannah cligna des yeux, avant de se détacher d'elle, de s'éloigner de quelques centimètres, pour lui faire face.

-Désolée, répéta-t-elle. Tu as vraiment dû t'ennuyer.

-Non, ça va, la rassura Susan. Tu sais, j'avais un chat, avant. Je sais ce que c'est quand quelqu'un s'endort sur moi.

Hannah laissa un rire s'échapper de ses lèvres. Un rire très court et très bref, mais franc, il lui paraissait.

-Tu me compares à un chat ? souffla-t-elle.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Susan. C'est mignon, les chats. Tout le monde aime les chats. Ça te pose un problème ?

-Je ne sais pas... marmonna Hannah. J'ai toujours pensé que j'étais plus... tournée vers les chiens, tu vois.

-Oh, Hannah, laissa échapper Susan en souriant. Ne me force pas à rompre avec toi, s'il te plaît.

Celle-ci lui adressa un dernier sourire, avant de se relever et de s'avancer dans le dortoir. Par les petites fenêtres rondes, qui donnaient sur le sol du parc, sur l'herbe verte traversée des rayons bruns, elle sentait la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. Les choses se passaient presque bien.

Hannah aurait aimé sa sixième année si seulement toutes ces choses horribles ne s'y étaient jamais déroulées. Elle s'immobilisa face à la fenêtre et, croisant les bras, n'en détourna pas son regard de l'herbe.

-Pourquoi tu n'en parles jamais ? demanda-t-elle enfin, trouvant l'énergie et le courage de parler. C'est presque comme si... comme si rien de grave t'étais arrivée.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? répondit Susan.

-Tu ne parles jamais de ta famille, Susan, souffla Hannah, en se retournant. Et je comprends, mais... tu ne parais pas spécialement abattue par ce qui leur est arrivé est... je ne sais pas comment tu arrives à faire ça. Je ne sais pas comment tu parviens à gérer le fait qu'ils soient... morts.

Elle avait hésité à finir sa phrase. Elle avait hésité mais elle l'avait fini, car elle devait dire ce mot. 'Morts'. Il lui avait presque écorché la gorge et les lèvres. Susan la regardait, cligna des yeux, lentement, assise sur le lit.

-Alors, déjà, souffla-t-elle. Je ne gère pas ça, d'accord ? Je n'ai... je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que je suis en train de faire.

-Vraiment ? marmonna Hannah, l'air inquiète, en se laissant tomber sur le lit d'en face, celui qu'elle était sensée occuper.

-Enfin, mes parents, je... je m'en soucie pas vraiment, tu vois ? reprit Susan. Quand j'étais petite, je passais mes nuits allongée dans mon lit à imaginer à quoi aurait pu ressembler ma vie si... s'ils n'avaient pas été tué. Mais maintenant, on n'a plus vraiment le temps pour ça.

Hannah hocha la tête en silence, sans détacher ses yeux des siens. Elle voyait le regard de Susan, faillir à rester en place.

-Lorsque j'ai appris que... reprit-elle, sa voix commençant à défaillir à son tour. Lorsqu'ils sont morts, je... j'étais avec Ernie. Tu sais, pour son anniversaire. C'était pas grand chose, donc j'étais toute seule avec lui, et c'est là que... c'est pour ça que... c'est comme ça que je ne me suis pas fait tuée en même temps qu'eux. Et parfois, je me demande pourquoi je...

Sa voix s'étrangla, et Susan ferma les yeux, dut prendre une profonde inspiration pour calmer le rythme de son cœur, et pour poursuivre :

-Parfois, je me demande pourquoi c'est moi qui ait eu cette chance. Je me demande qu'est ce qui a fait que j'ai pu y échapper et... et pas eux.

Elle releva enfin les yeux vers elle. Hannah l'écoutait, l'air grave. Dans le dortoir, il n'y avait pas un bruit, et même le soleil commençait à descendre dans le ciel, à se refroidir et à s'assombrir.

-Je me dis que peut-être, je suis maudite, reprit Susan. Je veux dire... j'ai survécu quand mes parents se sont fait tués. J'ai survécu quand ma tante et mes cousins se sont fait tués, eux aussi, et... Hannah, je ne veux pas survivre si ça veut dire que tu dois mourir.

Hannah resta muette, face à elle. Elle ne voulait pas ça non plus. Plus qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir, Hannah ne voulait pas voir Susan mourir. Mais elle savait que ces deux choses avaient des chances, de grandes chances d'arriver. Et ça l'effrayait assez pour rester silencieuse.

-Je m'inquiète juste tellement pour toi, acheva Susan, sa voix se mettant à trembler.

Sa phrase s'éteignit abruptement sous un sanglot, et pour la première fois, Hannah franchit les derniers mètres qui les séparaient, et passa ses bras autour de son cou, mêlant ses lèvres aux siennes en un baiser.

-Je sais, souffla-t-elle tout bas.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Susan qui l'attira vers elle, l'étreignant alors qu'elle pressait ses lèvres contre les siennes. Hannah se rappelait les premières fois qu'elles s'étaient embrassées. Ça avait été un peu étrange, gênant, au début, et puis elle avait fini par faire disparaître cette impression à l'arrière-plan, et à l'oublier.

Et à présent, leur baiser prenait une autre dimension, et leur étreinte une autre profondeur. Et très vite, Hannah se retrouva à s'y perdre.

Encore une fois, Hannah parvint à détourner ses angoisses de la guerre et des morts – de leur guerre et de leur probable mort. Et c'était grâce à Susan.

* * *

 _C'est tout pour cette semaine - n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Abbones est un de mes ships les plus importants du Potterverse, et j'espère que cette histoire vous l'aura fait, au moins, un peu apprécié._

* * *

Elle entendit une explosion, Susan sentit la roche tomber du plafond jusqu'au sol, à quelques mètres d'elle seulement et, un nouvel éclair de lumière provenant de sa baguette embrasant la salle, elle courut jusqu'aux marches de pierre.

-Ernie ! s'écria-t-elle, sa voix se répercutant sur les débris de bois et de pierre, se brisant sous le désespoir et l'inquiétude.

Elle lança un nouveau sortilège, vit un éclair passer juste à côté d'elle, mais elle ne s'en soucia pas. Ernie se retourna vers elle, du sang recouvrant son visage, sans savoir s'il venait de lui, ou de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Est-ce que tu l'as vu ? s'écria Susan en courant vers lui. Est-ce que tu as vu Hannah ?

-Près de la cour pavée, je crois, lui lança-t-il sur le même ton, projetant un charme du bouclier à l'aide de sa baguette.

Susan se jeta contre le sol et franchit les portes au même moment qu'un éclair venait atteindre le pan de bois et y laisser un trou, fumant. Mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Susan se battait depuis des heures dans le Hall, maintenant, et elle avait pu voir l'endroit se transformer en un véritable désastre, sans même y prêter attention – après tout, elle faisait partie des responsables de ce désastre.

Les pierres encombraient le sol et les murs se brisaient les poutres de bois étaient calcinées et menacées de tomber sur eux, alors que le sang qui maculait les visages des blessés les rendaient à peine reconnaissable à peine reconnaissable pour elle et, sûrement, aussi, pour eux. Ces murs avaient fini par s'ancrer dans son esprit et par s'imprimer sur sa rétine en une cohue de brûlures, entailles, débris et dommages. Son esprit avait fini par s'accorder à cette vision et, à présent que Susan entrait dans la cour pavée, elle ne pouvait plus chasser ces murs de son regard. Elle se demandait si elle y arriverait un jour.

Sûrement pas. Et cette pensée l'inquiétait plus encore que mourir cette nuit.

Quoiqu'il en soit, en mettant ses pieds pour la première fois depuis des heures, Susan n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce qui l'attendait serait pire que ce qu'elle avait vu dans le Hall. Son estomac se retourna en s'apercevant qu'elle avait eu tord.

-Hannah ! S'exclama-t-elle en contrant un sortilège qui arrivait sur sa droite.

Elle ne reconnaissait pas le quart des personnes qui se battaient dans la cour la moitié était vêtue de noir, le visage le plus souvent masqué, et c'était suffisant pour l'effrayer et en même temps la mettre en colère. D'autres étaient âgés, vêtus de robes de sorcier, et Susan devait reconnaître quelques uns de vue c'étaient des Aurors.

Elle lança un sortilège et, une nouvelle fois, l'éclair de lumière rouge fendit l'air, sans qu'elle ne vit l'endroit où il s'éteignit. Elle traversa la cour. À sa droite, il lui semblait distinguer la silhouette de Katie Bell, s'abritant sous des débris alors qu'une des accromentules se dirigeait vers elle.

Des accromentules. Susan ne les avait même pas vu arrivé et, en les découvrant, elle tressaillit.

-Reducto, s'écria-t-elle.

-Merci, lui lança Dean Thomas en voyant le Mangemort qui l'assaillait être projeter dans les airs, alors que Susan se jeter à ses côtés, sous le bouclier qu'il projetait.

-C'est comme ça depuis longtemps, ici ? demanda-t-elle.

Autour d'eux, elle entendait les sortilèges atteindre le bouclier, le faisant scintiller l'espace d'un instant, avant de ricocher ailleurs, en un bruit étouffé. Susan tenait sa baguette, lançant des éclairs aux ennemis qu'elle voyait – même si, au point où ils en étaient, elle ne pouvait presque plus différencier les ennemis et les amis.

-Depuis que je suis descendu de la tour de l'horloge, oui, lança Dean, un peu fort pour couvrir le bruit de ces ricochets. Et dans le Hall ?

-Une vraie hécatombe, répondit Susan.

Elle avait chaud, elle sentait ses cheveux coller à son crâne – et elle ne savait pas si c'était dû au sang qu'elle avait probablement elle aussi sur le visage, ou bien à la sueur – mais elle ne se plaint pas. Susan sentait chaque parcelle de son corps la brûlait sans que ça la dérange une seconde.

-Je crois que j'ai vu Lavande se... commença Dean.

-On parlera de ça plus tard, coupa Susan. Pour l'instant, on s'occupe d'eux.

Dean hocha faiblement la tête, mais avec conviction. De son côté, Susan jetait de plus en plus de sorts. Son bras lui faisait mal, là encore, mais elle ne se plaignit pas – elle avait vu le visage de Colin Crivey, plus tôt dans la nuit, et elle était persuadée qu'elle n'était pas la plus mal en point.

-Susan ! l'appela Dean, parlant plus vite et plus fort alors que le bouclier faiblissait. Tu as vu Seamus ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

-Il allait vers la cour de métamorphose, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, lui apprit Susan. Il va plus que bien, Dean. Et toi ? Tu as vu Hannah ?

-Vers la bibliothèque, lança-t-il.

Le bouclier faiblit et disparut au même moment. Elle vit Dean courir se mettre à l'abri sur le côté, abaissant sa baguette, petite et déjà abîmée, en rien semblable à celle qu'il avait perdu, contre lui.

-Fais attention à toi, Dean, lança Susan, une dernière fois, avant de se jeter derrière les murs à son tour.

-Toi aussi, répondit-il sur le même ton, alors que les sortilèges redoublaient contre lui.

Susan disparut le long du pont de pierre, à moitié morcelé, et atteignit l'autre côté en quelques instants. Il faisait nuit, mais les flammes qui émanaient des façades du château, ainsi que les éclairs qui flamboyaient dans l'obscurité, suffisaient à éclairer les alentours. Autour d'elle, sur le sol de pierre, les débris de bois des portes et des poutres, les morceaux de verres des vitres et des lampes, la pierre des rambardes et des murs, le sang des attaquants et des autres. C'est parmi tout ça qu'elle la vit, et qu'elle s'arrêta.

Le cœur de Susan se mit à battre un peu plus vite, un peu plus difficilement, d'un air éprouvé, alors que ses mains se mettaient à trembler, et son regard à vaciller à la vue du corps qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Et puis, comme si elle avait soudainement retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes, elle se mit à courir dans sa direction.

Susan sentit ses jambes se couper, ses genoux la lâcher, alors qu'elle retombait sur le sol de pierre. Son corps s'étendait parmi la pierre, ses cheveux blonds retombaient en désordre sur son visage inerte et froid, le sang était répandu sur la pierre et son visage. Dans sa tête, autour d'elle, semblait résonner des paroles marmonnées, des paroles qu'elle savait importantes, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas se résigner à écouter. Elle savait que c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui parlait. Elle s'en moquait.

Susan se sentit faiblir, ses mains s'agiter de tremblements, de gestes nerveux, alors que son visage se tordait sous la peur. Elle n'y croyait pas. Ça lui semblait impossible. _C'était_ impossible. Lentement, Susan sentit sa gorge se nouer et ses yeux s'embuer, sa respiration se faire plus difficile alors qu'elle saisissait le corps, lourd mais fragile, balayait les mèches de cheveux blonds qui retombaient sur son visage et, alors que Susan sentait des hoquets franchir ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne le veuille, elle réalisa que ce n'était pas Hannah.

Et elle fut tout de même parcourut par l'horreur, puisque cette fille était morte. Elle ne la connaissait pas, elle devait être plus jeune, mais elle était morte.

-Comment elle va ? résonna une voix, derrière elle.

Susan tendit sa baguette en se retournant, la pointa vers l'arriviste qui courait vers elle à grandes enjambées, avant de l'abaisser en un soupir en découvrant Olivier Dubois.

-Morte, dit-elle, le souffle court.

Olivier Dubois, trois ans de plus qu'elle, s'arrêta face à elle, et son regard s'assombrit alors qu'il le détournait du corps de la fille, et, pendant quelques secondes, Susan crut voir des larmes dans ses yeux, qu'il chassa très vite.

-C'est bon, reprit-il, l'air déterminé. Je vais la ramener dans la Grande Salle.

-La Grande Salle ? répéta Susan.

-On va emmener tous les... tous les morts et les blessés là-bas, lui dit Olivier. C'est plus grand que l'infirmerie. Et, même si c'est dur... je pense qu'on devrait profiter de cette pause.

Une pause ? C'était ça, que c'était ? Ils n'étaient pas en pleine partie de Quidditch. Susan était en colère. La peur et l'angoisse secouer son corps, la fatigue lui tournait la tête, mais elle se releva tout de même. Elle vit Olivier se charger du corps de la fille, la prendre par les épaules pour la traîner jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Et ils se mirent en route, au travers la cour pavée, désertée et démolie, et le Hall, vide et présentant les restes de la bataille. Au loin, il lui semblait encore voir les dernières flammes briller dans la nuit, et les dernières explosions éclataient dans le silence de la nuit. Elle croisa Harry, en arrivant aux portes de la Grande Salle elle vit son expression... dévastée. Dévastée était le mot, alors qu'il se dirigeait, avec une motivation sûrement feinte en dehors de la salle.

-Il reste Colin Crivey, dit Olivier alors qu'ils entraient dans la Grande Salle. Marcus m'a dit qu'il avait vu son corps, dans le parc – sûrement Greyback.

Susan le sentit disparaître alors que cette nouvelle l'avait glacé. Un frisson parcourut son échine. Colin Crivey était mort. Elle se rappelait de sa répartition, six ans plus tôt. Et il était mort.

La Grande Salle n'était plus ce qu'elle était les lits et les brancards avaient remplacé les tables, les pleurs et les plaintes, les cris étouffés, les conversations menées à voix basse avaient substitué aux rires et aux discussions entraînantes. Dans un coin, il lui semblait apercevoir Angelina Johnson prise dans une étreinte avec George Weasley – ou avec Fred – ou avec George – ou avec Fred (mais quelque chose disait à Susan, à l'air du garçon et des autres Weasley qui l'entouraient, que Fred n'était plus vraiment là). Lee Jordan était assis sur un banc, les yeux vitrés, le visage si stoïque que Susan se demanda si son âme était toujours là.

Cho Chang se pressait autour d'un corps, un blessé, il lui semblait et, en plissant les yeux, il lui sembla que c'était Roger Davis, la jambe à moitié arrachée. Un peu plus loin, Neville discutait à mi-voix avec Padma Patil. Et, encore à côté, Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Et Hannah.

Plus encore que si elle avait découvert son corps, Susan sentit tout ce qui l'entourait dans la salle disparaître elle ne prêta pas attention aux corps qui s'étendaient le long des murs, ni aux personnes blessées qui paraissaient pleurer, et s'élança vers elle. Elle sentit Hannah chanceler, mais lui rendre son étreinte, avec peut-être même plus de vigueur encore que Susan son corps frêle contre le sien, marqué lui aussi par la douleur et la fatigue.

Ce n'était pas fini. Susan le savait. Hannah devait le savoir aussi. Mais durant ces quelques secondes, ce bref instant de calme qui s'offrait à elles, Hannah paraissait être son seul soucis, la seule personne pour qui elle s'inquiétait vraiment dans cette salle.

L'espace de quelques instants, les blessés et les morts qui l'entouraient disparurent alors que Susan fondait en larmes contre l'épaule d'Hannah, s'accrochant fermement aux plis de son gilet gris comme si c'était la seule source de sûreté qu'elle ne recevrait jamais. Et auprès d'Hannah, son corps sembla se réchauffer d'une chaleur qui devait l'avoir quitté des heures, des jours, des semaines auparavant. À son tour, elle sentit Hannah frémir, se mettre à trembler entre ses bras, et Susan la serra encore un peu plus fort contre elle. Elle avait fermé les yeux, et les murs démolis de la Grande Salle, le sang qui la tachait, avaient disparu en une masse sombre et informe sous ses paupières. Et à présent, Susan ne voyait plus qu'Hannah. La seule personne qui avait vraiment compté à ses yeux, et la seule pour qui Susan se sentait capable de mourir cette nuit.

Car, comme elle l'avait pensé, tout ceci ne dura pas les murs de pierre apparurent de nouveau sous ses yeux, les vues des blessures et des cadavres, en un contraste de rouge trop sombre et de gris trop pâle. Les cris reprirent très vite, et les voix s'élevèrent. Susan savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les éclairs se remettent à fuser. Sa main glissa le long du bras d'Hannah jusqu'à rencontrer son poignet, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se mêlent aux siens et resserrent l'étreinte entre leur main. De l'autre main, avec une poigne ferme et l'allure déterminée dans le regard, Susan tenait sa baguette droite et tendue.

-Tu gardes mes arrières ? demanda-t-elle à Hannah.

Elle était un peu plus petite qu'elle, comme elle l'avait toujours été, ses cheveux blonds retenus en une queue-de-cheval qui menaçait de se défaire, et sa lèvre ouverte répandait le sang sur son visage pâle.

-Seulement si tu gardes les miens, répondit-elle en sortant à son tour sa baguette.

Susan sentit un sourire se peindre avec lenteur sur son visage, avant de se retourner vers les portes de chêne de la Grande Salle, les mêmes qu'elles avaient franchi ensemble pour la première fois sept ans plus tôt. Et, suivant la foule de sorciers qui, tout aussi blessés, tout aussi prêts à combattre, elle sortit avec Hannah dans le Hall. On la bousculait, elle sentait les coups de coude, les coups de pied, de ceux qui étaient dans son camp et qui s'avançaient à présent pour une dernière confrontation avec les Mangemorts et le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans la cour pavée.

C'était la fin, cette fois. Ils n'auraient pas d'autre chance, et Susan le savait. Une dernière fois, elle sentit la peur et l'angoisse la saisir, seulement dissiper par la main d'Hannah tenue dans la sienne. Et, alors que la foule continuait à passer autour d'elles, les contournant comme si elles n'avaient été qu'un rocher au milieu d'une rivière, Susan se tourna vers elle et avança ses lèvres des siennes en un dernier baiser.

C'était la fin, cette fois. Mais même si elle devait mourir cette nuit, Susan n'avait pas peur – Hannah était là, auprès d'elle, et elle parvenait à faire évanouir, à sa simple présence, les moindres inquiétudes et les moindres peurs.

Car après tout, Susan faisait ça pour Hannah. Elle mourrait pour elle ou elle vivrait pour elle – puisque dès que son regard avait croisé le sien, dès que sa voix avait atteint ses oreilles, Susan avait comprit qui elle était et qui elle serait.

Et elle mourrait pour elle si elle le devrait.

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser un dernier avis en commentaire, ce chapitre est le dernier, et j'aimerais beaucoup avoir des retours! :) J'aime beaucoup Susan Bones et Hannah Abbot, j'aime leur présence dans l'univers d'Harry Potter et les headcanons du fandom tout comme les miens. Bien sûr, nous savons que Hannah finit par épouser Neville - ship que j'apprécie beaucoup également, bien que ce soit contradictoire. Les avis divergent, on peut imaginer que Susan est morte pendant la Bataille - et j'aurai tendance à opter pour cette idée même si, eh, c'est tragique._

 _J'ai aussi inclus Dean à ce chapitre, car c'est aussi un de mes personnages préférés, et que Deamus est et sera toujours mon OTP. Pour conclure, je vous redirige vers ma fanfiction Dorlene (on aime l'auto-promotion), sur mon profil._


End file.
